Just Like Snowflakes
by DreamWriter4610
Summary: Jack and Tooth has been a couple for thirteen years ever since they finally admit to each other, but one night, Man in the Moon finally decide to give the two Guardians, a present.
1. Chapter 1

Burgess was a warming town. But it would swipe into winter where the coldest of snow has fallen, the parents would start preparing for Christmas and children would be playing outside where the snow has fall the night before that would the duty of Jack Frost's, and after that night would be Christmas, where at midnight a sleigh would appears out of nowhere along with the reindeers to roam to give the presents of all wonderful toys, this is North's duty.

Then it would transform into spring, where flowers and frozen in anywhere would melt, hence the grasses to appear out of nowhere, and there was Easter, where children would be exciting as they would find Easter eggs and some has say that they thought they saw something in the bush moved and would go there to find a Easter egg, that must be Bunnymund's duty.

But that's what the four seasons roll in a year in Burgess, but at every night of Burgess, and just like any of other towns, Burgess was not only a quiet town with sleepy children and adults but sands appear out of nowhere.

It would roam above the roofs and slide through the windows to the children's, and the sand, of course, turn into something that the child must be dreaming something they love and care is the duty of Sandy. While his sand of many others, that roams, would continue to keep the children to dream happily till the morning has rise, a few small creatures has flew by, and would go into the children's bedrooms, same way as Sandy's sand has done so.

They would find a lost tooth under the pillow of the child who may have broke or has went to dentist before that night, and for the exchange gift, the small creature would place a coin where the tooth was once lie there, before it leaves.

That small creature is a Tooth Fairy, but miniature-sized. But outside, on the roof was a Tooth fairy but obviously was normal-sized, and we knew that is Toothiana whose duty was to collect tooth to be guarded as they were represent memories of children.

Now should we see how the Man in the Moon doing, and his friend who are Night and Day. The night will ascend and let the day come arise and soon, the day would go back to night again. But it keep going on and on, until we realized that these days has passed already and it was already thirteen years since, the day Jack Frost officially became a Guardian.

* * *

The season has enter winter, and Burgess was full of joyful and preparations of Christmas. When the winter spirit arrives to see his old hometown, he land a top of the roof, and look overview from the roof to see the whole town, and mumbles to himself, "Things must have been pretty much changed..."

Jack clench his staff with a big grin, as he raise his staff to the air, shout at the lungs of his own to summon the winds, "Wind! To Jamie and Sophie's home!"

The winds command the moment Jack shout, and quickly, guide Jack to his first believer's house.

He came, and land on atop of the tree, the same tree he always land every time he come to visit his little friend. But thirteen years has passed, and Jack wonder how Jamie and Sophie's doing now. The only thing he knew from his last meeting was Jamie has finish college and is working as a employee in one of the stores, and Sophie was still in High School.

The familiar voices hit him, and Jack turn to see them, as his face turn not only a grin but form a big smile when he spot a brunette young man, and a blonde teenager. They seem to argue something as they carried the grocery bags.

"At least, these two haven't change at least, for a while..."

Jamie was the first to spot Jack and grinned at the sight of his first guardian,

"Jack Frost!"

Sophie turn to see where Jamie shout at as he was suddenly became exciting to see someone, and Sophie knew what he saw so she did turn and saw him. Instantly, Sophie did exclaim Jack Frost's name as they both run to their fence and Jack finally land on the top of the fence.

"You're here, it's been a year, and how are you doing out there!"

Jamie's mouth move so fast that Jack has to calm the kid, no he meant, the young man. Jamie Bennett still has these eyes of a child, that Jack knew Jamie would always believe something, even through that he shouldn't have been believing so much at that age. But Jack knew that Jamie was special, so does Sophie is. Sophie has ask the same but it was involved Bunnymund, the relationship with Toothiana, and the rest of the Guardians in turn Jack answer them.

North is currently making toys, saying something that he want to try a different method, at least it would not explode or something. Sandy is currently sleeping but would probably awake soon enough. Then Toothiana, Jack says, is beautiful and still always cheery as ever. Sophie would make a grin in her face, and tease him about Toothiana, until Jack start to fluster but would tease her back as a revenge.

Jamie would have laughed, but forgot that he has the bags, so he told her quickly that they have to put the bags inside. When the couple of siblings went inside of their old home. Jack Frost was happy to see how much the Bennett Siblings has grew to be wonderful and, yet knowing that they are the only children who knew the Guardians so much.

At first Jack would visit Jamie as long as it was their promise between these two. But it was soon until Jamie was a bit old enough to see the Warren, the Tooth Palace, and North's workshop. This lead Jamie to have great imagination and somehow he seem to fancy everything he saw that anyone notice he can tell stories of all kind. This was when Jamie decide to be a writer which he is right now.

For Sophie, she must have start believing in the Guardians, after having hearing Jamie and his exciting adventures, and stories. Thanks to Jamie's influence, Sophie was able to see the Guardians and of course, she has quickly bond with Bunnymund when they first meet, as they became close friends, just like she did when she was only a little girl with a tutu gown and her fairy wings.

Right away, the siblings came out of their house, and were surprise by Jack Frost and one of his tricks, leading them to play snowballs for the rest of the evening.

Until night has finally hit, and the siblings forgot the hardship when they laugh, as they flew back to the ground to make a angel. Jack smiles as he watch them, and that's when they finally admit that was the best of best reunions they ever have with Jack Frost. They both give Jack a farewell as they went inside to start preparing as the Christmas is coming soon.

Jack Frost sigh, as he has command the wind to bring him to a random roof of a building in Burgess. He was stop to watch the sand flying above his head, around him..and he would touch to see what kind of dream that children is having.

Jack glance at a small cloud, up there, where all these sand come from and he knew right away was Sandy. He saw Sandy was being playful to his sand to help the children's dreams come to happiness. Jack decide not to disturb him as it was his Guardian duty, and then he notice in split second that he swear he saw small creatures passing by.

He smiles when he recognize all the small creatures passing by, because of its wings of hummingbird and the feathers of turquoise, and golden, and blue, until one of them spot Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**oh boy sorry about the grammar mistakes! I'm pretty bad at telling if there's a mistake when I'm good at thinking of good stories?! So just carry on! :D Anyway...**

**Disclaimers: Rise of Guardians belong to Dreamworks, but there is possible original characters to be included but as support characters! :)**

**ALSO! If you notice any of the characters acting different, that should consider OOC because im not actually that good but I did the best I could! uvu**

**EDIT: just...have...to rid of something omg. **

**Enjoy this chapter! :D **

* * *

One of the Tooth fairies who saw Jack Frost, may have similar feathers as her sisters, and squeal as she eventually prone straight to him.

Jack Frost knew her right away when she tackle to hug his cheek.

"Baby Tooth!" He exclaims, "Eh, still the same as ever?"

Baby Tooth nod in exciting, flying around him as Jack smiles. Baby Tooth was so much like a little sister...like his own sister...

Baby Tooth notice his face and look closer to him in concern. Jack notice it, smiles eventually and shook the thought of his own sister,

"Is Toothiana still here?" He ask Baby Tooth, for thirteen years since the battle, Toothiana has not only she start collecting tooth as her own duty but also visit so many places, thanks to her multilanguage she has since she could remember for so long.

Jack knew that Toothiana don't usually come out of that palace but again, she start going out and has admit that she miss the sense of adventure and the dangerous she has once faced in her past.

Baby Tooth make a impression of nodding with a still smile giving Jack that she knew where is Toothiana. Baby Tooth flew up above his head to look at any direction until she snuggle Jack's face, giving a expression of having found the Guardian of Memories by pointing that particular roof.

Jack at first was confusing about her sense of directions, but when Baby Tooth was atop of the chimney, Jack flew to the top of it and look over to where Baby Tooth saw.

He grins when he saw her flew out of the window, and could tell she was looking over the tooth she has manage to collect from. Baby Tooth was about to come with Jack when she remember that she has her job to finish so she make a impression to Jack as goodbye, then went to get her job finish.

* * *

Toothiana like the look of the teeth, she knew too well about all the kind of teeth she has seen, with a smile. She slowly put into a small pouch which North has give her few years ago as a sort of present for being able to be out from the palace, at first Toothiana knew it was embarrassing to have these, but soon accept it as she realize that she can use it to collect the tooth after all!

A cool wind flew through her feather through skin, and turn around to see a tall, not-too-slender figure and she smirk when she saw him.

"Playing old tricks again?" She teases with a smile, flying toward him but soon hug him in a quick, "Gosh, finally doing some duties here?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I would have come here for a week or so, but look like I was able to finish covering half of the States in snow, so my home is the last thing I finish now." Giving Toothiana kiss on her nose.

She giggle, and felt Jack's cold lips that suddenly melt into warming lips, probably thanks to her tan skin and the fact she used to warm, and the hot. They start talking about personal conversation, and laughing together.

For them, being together was the warmest, and coldest feeling to each other. The couple notice the sand was thrashing around them, as they shape into a heart.

Both glance at Sandy, smiling and wave them. They both smile back and wave him, Toothiana has said that it was just like theses same feelings they have feel few years ago, in which Jack agreed.

Thirteen years was always the same for all the Guardians but the different was the love between them make them not only to be warm but to able to gain happiness. But something remind Jack to ask her,

"Have you ever thought of having a child?"

His question make Toothiana to stare at him straight with a blush as well as a look of surprise. Jack realize what he was saying and shook his head as he raise his hand in the air while holding his staff tightly.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" He starting freaking out, "What I'm trying to say that you, me, in oh wait that's not right. Bunnymund would kill me for that-"

His talk give Toothiana a confusing thought but soon realize what Jack Frost has meaning. I mean, they're immortal and when you're immortals...and a Guardian itself...There's no way you can bear a child...But she laugh, giving Jack Frost to look at her.

Toothiana can tell that Jack was saying was true. She, too, dream of having a child.

* * *

Toothiana remembers how she couldn't help but stare at the pretty teeth of the children but she never know how to actually have fun with the children, this was until Jack Frost came, and she remembers when they came to the Warren, when they found little Sophie. She remembers Jack giving each of them a snowflake of his own to them, and she remember the cold from it lift the heart of her own to joyful...to fun. Something that suddenly felt comfortable, and by that, to be able to play with the children. Since Sophie...since the children during the battle, Toothiana was able to go out of the palace time to time. The reason?

She like the feeling with the children. She like how caring and fun Jack was when he was with the children and to the Guardians who were now able to get used to the children and its playful attitudes, well after all he's the Guardian of Fun.

Then it hit her, she always thought of having her own child, she meant, her child..with Jack Frost.

She sigh, after laughing at the silly Jack Frost of being awkward.

"Tooth?"

Then a smile, or you could say a smirk across Toothiana, "You sure?"

"Oh come on," His face of being concern change so quickly into a pout (Toothiana admit that his face was cold...but cute, as always.), "It's been thirteen years, and we have been together for so long-"

"But you have Baby Tooth," Toothiania remembers how this particular clone of herself admire Jack as if Baby Tooth was his sister, "And the Bennett Siblings too!"

She knew so well about the siblings, and knew that Jack really care for them because Jamie was his first believer and so on. Well, Toothiana has admit once about Sophie at that time, who was then, start to get along with everyone. She remember Sophie once saying, "I ship them...together."

She doesn't understand what Sophie was saying at that time, but anyway these two got along time to time.

"Yeah, I know..." Jack Frost said, leaning on the wall of chimney, "But what if we have our own?"

Toothiana can tell Jack can't think anything except for that. But she sigh and, remind him that they can't for Manny's sake, they're Guardians and are immortal, not mortal...like they used to be. Jack understand her reminder, but instead of being sad about the idea to be rejection, he made a big smile, and kiss her forehead, makes Toothiana's warming to cold but suddenly melted when he pull away.

"Heh, I guess you should go now?"

Toothiana roll with her eyes, and the blush on her cheek still showing.

"So should you be leaving too?"

Jack look around, and said, "Well I guess I should be..."

She saw Jack glance at the Man in the Moon, and look at her with this icy crystal in his eyes,

"Should I escort you to your palace?" He grin with a smolder eyes, causing Toothiana to fall, almost and her blush gotten wilder than it shouldn't be. Jack notice the same expression Toothiana always pull off and laughed.

* * *

**On the next chapter...soon. **

**I hope you notice that Toothiana's memories of Sophie when they first meet, and why she said 'ship', that's all because of the Sophie I actually adore in Tumblr hehehe;;; cries i dont to mean to offend her or anything! okie doki, im just her fan/follower *shot* /)(;u;)(\ imactuallyscaredbecauseshesf ollowingthisstorynow**

**Also if you wonder why Jack suddenly talk about it with Toothiana? **

**Hint: He love to play with kids. **

**Anyway, updates are usually randomly! So depend on the mood I might get in! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, its been...weeks?! I'm sorry! I was not in the tense of feels for the Frostbite/Rainbow Snowcone until now by drawing them! Also I have to keep changing ideas over and over and nooww! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy! **

**While you read this chapter, I think my grammar gotten improve or something?! Maybe not really that way...also...I'm bad at describing places or whateverso, ok!? D: **

**Disclaimer: Rise of Guardian is brought to you by Dreamworks, and I'm their writer-shot, just kidding. I don't own it. uvu''**

* * *

The trip to Tooth's palace was, at least, easy trip yet fun in a way, for that Tooth and Jack would talk casually and often tease each other, sometimes Tooth will casually talk about teeth while Jack roll his eyes with a grin and just carry on with her non-stop talk before continue in a normal conversation.

Arriving in Tooth's palace, Tooth would go ahead and need something to be done and Jack wander off the Palace, with all of the mini-Tooth seeing him and squealing or waving, or saying hello in their way.

Jack smiled, seeing all of them, and was glad he had saved them many years ago, wait, was that even this long? He shrugs and walks, or fly through the wind and eventually on the top of the palace. Jack look around, and seeing the scenario around him, he keep smiling and sat down. He will take a glance at the overview of Tooth's place that surrounds the palace. Jack grins and his mind was swept into the thoughts of Tooth, Jamie and his sister, and all of the Guardians. Last, he thought of a kid. His eyes wide open, and look at the Man in the Moon. He clearly remembers his terrible, stammer way of asking Tooth about having a child, no that's not right.

"Why can't we?" He asked the moon, "Have a child when we're immortals?"

The moon didn't respond and Jack continued anyway,

"I know that we're someone before we became Guardians..." He recalls his memories and his loss of his family he have never spend the rest since his death, "We were once mortals, and now immortals..." He laughs at his own words a bit, "I guess that was too far, uh?"

The moon clearly didn't respond.

"Yeah, yeah...I know" Jack lies down and stares at the moon, "But I keep watching Jamie and Sophie...and all the kids" He remembers how so many years he watched the kids grew into teenagers, and into adults, "That, they were raised by their parents?"He know this feeling, especially he loves his own own parents, yet they're already up in the light of sky, but he still love them, along with his little sister. Somehow for him, he really wants to be like his parents, to be a actual parent in that way.

"That...is why I never have a chance to felt like a adult or a parent...At least...a chance...to have one?" He finally looks up the moon, and of course for many times Jack asked, the moon would not respond him at all.

"Yeah, that's all I could say, I suppose?" Then he went down into the palace to find Tooth, staring at the wall and is near the usual pond. Jack grins and flew to her.

* * *

When Jack went out to the roof at that time, Tooth managed to finish her own duties and was about to turn around to find Jack wasn't here. But she eventually knew he was up in her roof, where he often took a rest but sometimes according to Baby Tooth, he often talk to the Man in the Moon. She knew him so well since they first met. She really meant it, she thought of Jack as a guardian and a friend...a crush too, Tooth thought so.

She flew out, but not really out of her palace but in the window. Through the window she sat and stare at the moon. She assumes that Jack was even thinking the same thing but she can't help why and somehow she really wishes she had a child, with him.

"We used to be someone else..." She recalls of her childhood, "We used to have families of our own. My mother...and my father, both who are brave and raise me well. Both who taught me everything...and everything was lost." She remembers these horrible men or if she remember it correctly, the men in her own village, with their own weapons, aiming at her as she tried to escape. It wasn't the parents' fault that happen, but it was her fault that it did happen. Yet, she keeps its painful memories hidden from everyone except the moon who she would often talk to, just like Jack and maybe others too. After all, she is truly the Guardian of Memories.

"Then...I grow up to be strong, and fearless as I could remember," She look at the moon, "Sometimes, I just wish I was a child again, and living with my parents as it was used to be!"

That was useless for her to say it but she sure had said it a lot of times since she became a Guardian as well as the queen of Tooth Fairies, she really meant it, even it was already 400 years since she could remember. Tooth shook her head, and smile as she said, "Then Jack came, of course he doesn't know my past...at least for now, but he was so nice and cute...with white teeth, and a fun loving guardian! But lately, Jack ask me about having a child...I sort of reject his ask...because...I have never actually thought of it." Her wings flatter least and she was on the ground near the window.

"Of course, I often thought of families at times, aside children...But I really wish I was like my parents, growing up into a lovely adult who dream of raising a child, it sound fun and stressful..." Her smile ceased, "But we can't do that...We can't. We couldn't bear a child, because we're immortals, we're Guardians, we're the responsible to watch and protect the children! If only..." She looks at the moon, "If only we're once someone else..."

When she stares at the moon, the moon wasn't answering her questions but somehow the lights twinkle, or that what she just saw. She sighs, smile quickly at the moon 'till she went inside to the pond, watching the wall as she knee down.

* * *

"Hey Tooth" Jack flew over her with a grin when he saw her expression.

"Did I bother you this time?" He raise his eyebrows, staring at her cause Tooth to have visible small blush.

"What? Oh no, you did not bother me at all! I was thinking about something..."

"Thinking about what?"

"You know," Tooth smiles and giggles at him, "This usual sort of thing."

"Ooh" He mused and nod, "Right, the teeth sort of again?" She roll her eyes, give him a stare.

"Geez, I knew you're not very fond of my manic talk about it, are you? But again, that was silly of us, right?" Then the two talk more and, laughed eventually as they always do. Laugh was their best way to break down the ice or where the awkward would hit in, and it always worked that way, or so North told them.

Time passed and Jack leaves the palace, to continue his duty in some other places, "Where people really need the Frost." Jack had joked before he left with Tooth laugh and wave him farewell. She looks around, having a glance at the moon and went to sleep inside her palace.

* * *

The moon brighten, brighter than a candle or a normal lamp, brighter but thin and was moved into Tooth's palace. The moon finally responded.

Moon's thin light shines upon Tooth as she is fast sleep, for she didn't feel it or her mini-Tooth fairies didn't notice it at this point. It was the same time, Jack Frost took a nap after having a long duty to pull out the winter over some towns; he didn't feel the moon's light upon him and soon the moon that was bright, soon dimmed as if the light was shut down.

Then the following morning, Tooth swears she heard something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have to change every parts because its just dont fit at all! Oh yeah! I'm going to change the cover by the time its already chapter fifth! Why? Just need to change it once I'm managed to finish this to fifth chapter! ****Oh yeah! Thanks for the follows and nice reviews! Make me wanted to finish it up ehhehe! But thats not like every writer do! We do have our lives, right? Anyway! Again, thanks for the follows and reviews! I'm very happy about it, it make me even write it more and also carefully checking grammar too haha! :") **

**Also for now on, Tooth is replace with her full name, since its what fit her, right? I might consider changing it in the previous chapters later on! Aside that news...I am seriously holding my feels as I write the later paragraphs, I swear you guys, I swear it was! Oh gosh! **

**Disclaimers: Rise of Guardians doesn't belong to me, but I draw a paper in the desk, don't ask me I never tell, I trade my feels and flaws. But the chapter is in my way!~~~ /shot for making a short parody/**

* * *

Toothiana swears she heard something this morning.

That morning was when she find all of her fairies thrashing around in the air, and are freaking out as if they just saw something. Worse or less, Toothiana was bewilder at first and soon flew up to ask what's going on. A lot of them stop, and attempt to stood up to explain but their talks make Toothiana was confusing until she shush them, asking ONE of them to explain to her...slowly, at this pace. Then Baby Tooth flew to her, and soon explain everything.

What Baby Tooth is saying that there was a small creature walking in four legs, and other fairy spoke up that its flied, and other says it didn't, it just crawled! Soon, its full of chatters, a sort of debate between Tooth's fairies and she shush them, but this time louder than she did while ago. She told them to keep it quiet and examine every section, pillar, chamber, or sort of to find that creature. Tooth went back to her own to get her trusty weapon, the twin edged-swords and mumbling that its should be that groundhog wandering off into her palace, then no need to harm them but if is something...then its should be.

She wander through the palace, underneath the sunlight dimming and shining above her head, and surrounding around.

The areas of every section in her palace...there wasn't no single creature as Baby Tooth described and said, "This is NOT April's Fool.." She sure remember Jack attempt to fool her with the aid of her fairies that time when they faked by screaming that morning, making Toothiana ask like she did now, and soon after looking for the similar description but it was slender and thin, saying Pitch was back but instead it was Jack Frost-wearing that dark well sewed-made by North-robe, making her to its Pitch and well, the ending was serious freak out, crying, and then laugh arose between these two. Toothiana recalls it and giggling until she shook her head, reminding her that this is about the small creature that her fairies had saw.

_Crash!_

The sound came, just distance away from where she is and flew worried, hoping that creature didn't mess up one of the memories. She soon halt at the moment she charged with her swords, pointing at...

A baby?

It doesn't have wings, just a fair-tanned child about a month or two...maybe 12 or whatever it age look like as that child turn to see Toothiana with the memory container dropped from its hand and smiled as it crawl toward to her.

"Mama!"

What, she thought and blinking her eyes as it stop and reach out her. Toothiana slowly flew down to the ground, drop her swords carefully and knee down to face the baby's level. The baby just stared at Toothiana with this big grin as if Toothiana was really that mother. Wait, mother, where did she thought about that and she just laughed and came the same word again,

"Mama, lookie dada!"

* * *

Jack Frost open his eyes the moment he felt weird, and just weird himself out.

He realize that he took a long-like a 5 hours-nap, and look around as if he need to go. To where? He thought, and started to freaking himself out again but soon calm down and just look at the sky that was clearing out to reveal the sun rising and Jack just command the wind to the top of one of these trees and stare afar.

"To..." He swear something in his mind tell him to go. To go?

"Her palace." He said it, even before he realize what he just said, the wind just-out of control-blew Jack Frost in the speed limit, toward the sun, over the world and well, that's how the wind blew Jack to the palace. He had no idea why did he just said it since it was not even intentionally to go there but he went inside anyway. To his surprise, the fairies were freaking out and Jack was confusing until he just said hello. They all stopped and stare at him. Soon, Baby Tooth came and eventually told him everything after Jack had asked what's happening. Turn out that Toothiana is looking for 'it'. Jack said,

"Seriously?" He asked, "Like our last prank?"

Baby Tooth nod her head but shook her head about that prank for she really regret it but Jack didn't notice it and said right away, "I...I need to check what Toothiana's dealing now..."

Jack Frost jump and grind, and well, parkour his way around the palace until he heard the crash, as well as the flutter of familiar wings he always heard and Jack said to himself, "Tooth?"

Jack sprint toward it and slowly halt to see Toothiana, kneeing on the ground and before her was...

"A baby?" He said, bewilder in confusing as walk slowly and was behind her when that baby just seriously said,

"Mama, lookie dada!"

Dada? He was shook by surprise at the name that was directing to him and Toothiana turn around to see him.

"Jack!"

* * *

"Jack!" Toothiana stand up to just above his chin level, "I..."

"I think the Moon responded." Jack said it, aloud without noticing Toothiana explaining and Toothiana just took a stare at him.

"I...also thought he did!" She exclaimed, "I knew you were thinking about it!" Then Toothiana somehow remember she did reject his idea the other night and said, "Ah! I..I'm really sorry for saying it all of sudden! I just thought about it, last night...and knowing you, I kinda asked the Moon about it...Really." She give a smile and see the more surprised Jack, the fun winter spirit, with his staff being tightly. He just smiled and said, "You shouldn't say sorry, Tooth because I knew you will start thinking about..But I've to admit I didn't think you eve reconsider and now he...well, I don't know how he did-"

"Dada! Mama!" The couple glance down and Jack, out of thinking, reach out and carry the child up. Toothiana notice and said, "She's a girl!" Then examine her as she flew around Jack with her usual tone of how she describe her teeth,

"A girl with tanned skin, super short brown hair-I believe that came from me!-and..." She stop flying around Jack who was carefully holding the child with that child giggling to see her 'mama' exclaim, and eye contact with Toothiana as she continues, "Her eyes is...purple...but the mix...was blue...no...like snowflakes..." Then looking at Jack with a big smile, "Just like your eyes, Jack..."

Jack just awestruck at Toothiana's description as she always did in the past, and Toothiana saw Jack almost slipping the child. Toothiana, in freaking out mode, eventually move closer to him, caught the child as Jack quickly noticed and together, they held the child. Just at that moment, something about this child was strange. At first, she was laughing when these two held her, but at this instant second, her body glow but it wasn't till she achoo, and from her mouth to the air creates a snowflake and giggle even harder.

"Eirawen*****!"

Jack and Toothiana exclaimed and just stare at each other and just minute later, fairies squeal in the background and the couple saw them. Soon, the two have to explain what they have found...but what of the other guardians?

* * *

***Eirawen means snow-white **


	5. Side Stories - 1

**Side-Stories - 1! **

**This is like a side-story in between the main chapters! So I have a feeling about why that happen in the fourth chapter! So this is the story of supporting character aside Toothiana and Jack!**

* * *

When the Moon started to dimmed, one of the sleeping fairies woke up because that fairy dream of something, unlike her 'sisters', she is the only one who can dream dark things, even worse and that is Baby Tooth. Everytime she wake up from that nightmare, even Pitch Black wasn't here at all ever since he was last seen during the last battle, which is long long time ago.

Baby Tooth decide to wander the palace as she always did after that same wreck dream. That's where she saw the moon dimming then soon shining again after a second or so. Baby Tooth was curious about it and move toward to see where it was going. As she move toward to where that moon was pointing, she was stop to be in awe. She saw the moon making snow..on the ground. She had no idea how did the Man in the Moon even use!? Baby Tooth decide to watch it carefully. The snow ground, become the crumble and something came out of that snow, was a small child. At first, it cried but soon body begin to changing, and as it was changing...The child grow into what seem to be months old or so. Then that child laughed. It giggled, and soon sat up when Baby Tooth finally show herself. The moon was still not dimming at all and Baby tooth do was to stare at it. That little child saw her and giggle as it speak,

"Emma!"

The name twitch Baby Tooth and making a frown, shook her head to tell that child to be clear that she's not Emma! But how did she knew _it_?

That child was born, created by that moon!

But Baby Tooth then heard the achoo, and as she look down, that child was making snowflakes out of her hands, and her mouth. The child giggle at it, laughing in joy and Baby Tooth, alone, is confuse what's just going on. Then she notice that child look almost like Toothiana, her queen. But her hair was brown, brown _as she used to have_. Baby Tooth shook her head, and come to realization that child was really _their _child. She was considering to wake Toothiana and look at that child.

But the child was gone, leaving the snow to melt on that hard ground. Without thinking, she didn't know the sun started to rise up and soon many fairies started to scream.

* * *

**As I said, its pretty short and somehow to respond to those who thought the gift was that reproduction stuff but haha, I tried to keep it...you know, like rated-K in a way when its had rated-T display because of other reasons. And Why did I do that? Because for now, I'm really don't want to write about it, for I have stress thoughts about it since my last Health class...in all honesty! ;u; So I used my imagination on how it should work, without...yep.**

**But either way, you can change that previous chapter in a completely way! But well, that's all I could write about it! ;u;**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I hope that cover is okay? **

**Anyway, while that's it done for the cover, I hope I didn't ooc out there in this chapter...anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I know a lot of writers have to do that...anyway, they belong to Dreamworks and nothing else. **

* * *

North can't believe this.

He always believe everything about wonders, hopes, toys, every children...but not this child. The child, what was her name again? Oh yes, Eirawen. She look cute, and a healthy child, you could say a baby or toddler. He can see her eyes was mixture of both familiar guardians he had known for a long time. Her skin is a bit tanned, somehow remind of the children in Southeast Asia, where Tooth's palace lies in. For her hair, its haven't grow but it will sure be growing.

The age?

She's only two, and these two admit that she grow quickly to that age. But aside all the description and what happen. He HAD no idea how the Man in the Moon did. He sigh...and bust into laughing as the child laughed together, and these two who had been with him the whole time was jumped out of surprise till they heard North exclaim,

"Congratulation! You two, I believe Manny did the right decision for you two!"

"Heh, right, and it was a bit awkward to held her and get her to here..." Jack said with a smile and get elbow by Toothiana with a pout yet friendly-knowing face, "Ow."

"Well, it was pretty stressing...and once we got here, she start making all of snowflakes out of her hands and mouth... especially she see the snow."

The couple remembers how hours ago, their newly child begun to show her unusual powers once they brought her here. But in that moment, they both know it was just right. Right in their hearts, that Eirawen is like them. Fun and exciting.

"Haha!" The old, immortal man laugh with the sound of jingles throughout the room, "Well, well! I guess that's all I could tell...but if she really grow into that age," He pondered as he nudging and playing toys with the child, "I have to admit, this kid is sure strange."

"Strange? But the Moon just did it, under our request." She said, looking at Jack who nod in return, "While we're on our way, Eirawen just went...you know, faster in her body...and I don't know how to say that, but it's like how fast the body grow and she's no other than a normal child."

"And it stopped," Jack cut in, "I, I think that means...she can grow normally?"

"Well!" North said, "We're not clearly sure about that problem...Somehow I have read it somewhere..Oh, that book."

"What?"

"Are you seriously referring to-nevermind." Jack said, he have heard it somewhere and despite its friction and...let's say no offend to everyone who is familiar with that book they're referring to.

"Anyway!" North said, "Others should be here by now!"

* * *

"ARE YOU MAD?"

Bunnymund came first before Sandman did. He was really shock to heard it and start getting furious at Jack,

"Bunny! Stop, we didn't anything!" Jack defend himself, "The moon accept our request!"

"WHY?" Bunnymund was getting furious, even the converstation doesn't go well, who knows who's going to stop it. Toothiana and North tried to hold Bunnymund and his short temper for that part...until Eirawen came to his sight.

"Eh! Bunny!"

"Whatta ya say, mate?" He stammer as Eirawen touch his foot and Bunnymund just stare at it intesntly, "Ha..haha, why is she's cute?"

Jack's expression changed to a smirk and said, "Let me guess, ever since Sophie's first came to your home, you probably have soft for little girls, are you?"

"What? No, mate!" Bunnymund said, "But ok, I'll not fight you, mate...But oh gosh, what's her name?" He knee down, with a smile and Eirawen just stood up and touch the nose with a exclaim of his name.

"Eirawen." Toothiana came down to sat next to him, "Something about snow and white...I guess, Jack know that meaning but well, it fit her is she?"

"Heh, do you think I could make a uncle?"

"Hey, don't forgot the best daddy!" Jack grinned and sat next to Bunnymund.

"Right." He said, "Well, how are we going to do with her?"

"True, I can't leave her in the palace while all the fairies had duty-"

"So am I...I can't bring her in every town and North's workshop couldn't do the fitting."

"But she can stay here with me all the year!"

"She need to learn!" Toothiana look up, "She really need it if she get to communicate with others..."

"Others!" North exclaimed and Sandman just stare with a question mark above his head, "Others...Others...What about our young believers?"

"What?" Jack said, giving a look, "But you can't leave her with these strangers-"

"That's not what I meant, my boy" He pat Jack's back, "What I meant, Jamie and Sophie take care of her!"

"You're right!" Toothiana look up and smile as her wings flattered, "Jamie's a writer and I think he mention he used to be a teacher at one point, right?"

"Yeah...Sophie is a good kid who love to play with little kids...and babies, she sure mention about working in daycare to earn some..."

"Then it settled!" North said, "I will prepare the snowglobe so you guys can go to Burgess!"

North walk around the room, looking for the globes till one of his elves came to him with a globe. North laughed when he saw it and grab it, move to Jack. Grab Jack's hand and put the globe on it.

"There!"

"So, its just me and Toothiana-"

"Me!" Eirawen exclaimed, crawling from Bunnymund to Jack, Jack smiled and carried her up, "Me me!"

"Haha, yeah you too!"

"Uh...are you sure?" Toothiana said, with a nervous smile, "I will just flew over there-"

Her hand was held by Jack's and she look at him as he asked, "Then you should be okay with me?"

"Ha...heh, right." Toothiana said, holding his hand tightly, "I guess just for once." Jack laughed and said, "Well guys, we're going!"

North was the first to say goodbye before Sandman, and Bunnymund said he have to go because Easter is coming very soon somewhere in the world.

The couple and Eirawen went through the portal, and the for first time North wonders as he look up to see the carve of the moon he made as he whisper,

"I wonder why you accept their request..."

* * *

**Sorry for the long, kind of boring chapter haha...Don't worry! The future chapters will get better! So anyway see you till then! :) **


End file.
